


Eight days of mayhem

by HeirOfRage



Series: Drabbles for all! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Craigslist, Doctor Eren, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunken Kissing, Eren is super done with him, Ereri AU Week 2017, Ereri Week, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fate & Destiny, Formalwear, French Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Getting to Know Each Other, Idol/Band AU, Implied Sexual Content, Kimi no Na wa AU, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi getting hurt on purpose, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Bites, Military, No Name, Nonbinary Character, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), References to Depression, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, Teacher Erwin Smith, Top Eren Yeager, Trapped In A Closet, he's a little shit, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfRage/pseuds/HeirOfRage
Summary: Ereri AU Week 2017Day 1: Medical AUDay 2: Teacher/Student AUDay 3: Idol/Band AUDay 4: Kimi no Na wa AUDay 5: Actor AUDay 6: ABO/Omegaverse AUDay 7: Mafia AUDay 8: Bonus Day





	1. Day 1: Medical AU

**Author's Note:**

> The day they met, Eren was only interning at his father's workplace. There was something about the man with blood all over his face that made him oddly attractive. However, it started getting ridiculous once the same man started coming back with different injuries every time. Unbelievable.

Eren has been interning at St. Maria’s Hospital for over a week when he met Levi. Looking back at it, it’s been quite a silly way how to start a relationship. 

The first time they met, Eren walked in on Levi sitting in the waiting room with a tissue pressed to his broken nose, covered in numerous bruises and scratches, looking vaguely disgusted at the state he is in. Eren took him into his office, looking over his wounds and treating them accordingly. He was pretty impressed about the man not even blinking when he corrected his nose.

“Here, take these,” the doctor thrust a small bottle of painkillers into Levi’s hand, instructing him to follow the instructions on the label carefully, trusting the man to be responsible. And he was - closely following the doctor’s orders to the last word.

At that time, Eren had no idea that Levi is going to become a frequent visitor. Especially in his office. It’s become nearly a weekly routine - sometimes he would stop by once, sometimes twice and sometimes, Eren wouldn’t see him for more than two weeks. Usually, he came in with smaller injuries that still need to be tended to be a professional, twice it was a broken finger but one time, he really took the cake by coming in with a knife stuck in his thigh, walking himself to the hospital, scaring all the other patients. That, in turn, alerted Eren, who ran out of his office just to witness Levi sitting there casually, wiping away the blood dripping from his leg with a paper towel.

Eren grabbed him and rushed him into his office, hurriedly washing himself so he could treat the wound and sew it shut. It happened without words and in a rush but Eren’s never felt his hands be steadier and his mind more focused. Once he was done, he set everything down, tearing the surgical mask off his face.

“What do you do to always end up like this? Now with a goddamn knife, no less,” he fussed, animatedly gesturing around with his hands, his entire body expressing distress and frustration.

“I got into a street fight,” Levi simply replied in a monotone, borderline bored voice but that only seemed to spur the doctor on more.

“Mr. Ackerman--”

“Levi,” the other immediately corrected, “my name is Levi. I don’t use my last name unless necessary.”

“Levi, then,” Eren sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, looking the man over, “are you doing this on purpose? I don’t know anyone who would get in fights this serious so often on accident unless you have a lot of enemies but even then…”  
Okay, that’s a lie, he used to get into fights often as well but none were as serious as this. He would never get stabbed. And so close to the femoral artery, too!

For a while, Levi remained silent but then dropped his head, a small smirk gracing his lips. One that he didn’t let the doctor see until he was ready to admit his low move.

“You are right. I got into fights on purpose. Just to see you and have you fuss over me. It’s adorable.”   
Eren’s mouth dropped open at that abrupt confession. He stared at Levi for what seemed to be the longest time ever, before slapping his injured thigh with a decent amount of strength, disappointed when he got no reaction but a huff. 

“I’ll stop fighting when you give me your number, “ the injured man eventually said, being completely serious with it - no smirks, no sign of joking. Eren did his best not to react but he could easily feel the flush creeping up his neck, colouring his cheeks and ears. After that, he stomped away with a: “You're impossible!” going back to his desk to prescribe him another dose of pain medicine, shoving the note at Levi's chest mercilessly. And then he threw him out, a “Get out!” resonating as he slammed the door closed after him. 

As Levi was leaving, he found a hastily scrawled number at the back of the receipt, immediately saving the number so he wouldn't lose it. 

Several months later, push came to shove and Eren gave in, seeing as he has managed to fall in love with his patient one way or another.   
Now, seeing Levi as his assistant in his surgical ambulance, he can't help but wonder how far they have come. Luckily, Levi doesn't let him think long after closing the door after their last patient, immediately pinning Eren to the wall. 

“So where were we?”


	2. Day 2: Teacher/Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His day was already bad as it was, then he managed to fall asleep in professor Levi's class....which the resulted in a detention and a lot of awkwardness and smoke later, hilarity ensues. 
> 
> ×“Armin, you know, when you said you have notes, I thought it is actually what was taken today, not a very descriptive critique of professor Smith’s eyebrows."  
> ×“Shut the fuck up, horseface. How were your oats this morning? You want a carrot? Neigh neigh?”  
> ×“What did you get today?” Eren asks, turning back to Armin after they exit Hanji’s class. Armin lifts his bangs up to reveal a shimmering sticker on his forehead.  
> “Saturn doing the hoola. What about you?” He inquires in return and Eren shows him his forearm: “Two dogs going at it.”  
> “Eww, that’s gross. I want to see that."

“Oi, Jäger!” A sharp voice wakes Eren from his unexpected nap. He doesn’t recognise it at first, nor does he realise where he is until his eyes adjust to the light and he raises his head up only to come face to face with his French professor. Shit, don’t tell him...he fell asleep in Levi’s class..? A quick glance around the class confirms that yes, he has in fact fallen asleep and now all of his classmates are mourning him. Off to the side, Jean salutes him mockingly, trying to hold his laugh in. Eren knows he is dead. Even more so when the professor suddenly sticks a sticky note to his forehead.

“Detention today. I am here until 6. And you are staying and cleaning the classrooms after your pig excuses of classmates,” Levi tells him monotonically, turning on his heel to march right back to his desk.

“Shit,” Eren curses, slamming his head on the desk. This is going to be a long day. Everything seems to be against him today. He missed his alarm, didn’t manage to eat breakfast, put his shirt on backwards. On top of that, the shirt isn’t even his but his sister’s.

The rest of the day drags on and the only momentary relief he has is during the lunch period when he can sit with his friends and finally get some food into his system. Thank god for roommates, like Armin, who always make some extra food just in case other people are hungry too. He doesn’t even care what’s in the sandwich, he just eats it like it’s his last food. It might as well be since he is going to die today. Not to mention that it’s going to be at the hands of professor Levi.

“Hey, Armin? Do you have notes from the morning’s math class that I missed? I need to copy them before Smith decides to be completely disappointed in my academic results too,” Eren mumbles around his food, pulling out his phone so he could take a picture of said notes and then copy them later after he returns to the dorm. He would ask Armin later but he will be busy with his club activities by the time Eren comes back. 

“Of course, here you go!” The blond quickly passes his notebook to his friend, who opens it, flicking through it to find the last page. He takes a quick picture before actually looking over what’s written on the page.

“Armin, you know, when you said you have notes, I thought it is actually what was taken today, not a very descriptive critique of professor Smith’s eyebrows,” the boy blinks at the page dumbfounded, turning to look at his roommate who quickly snatches the notebook up, hurriedly stuffing it into his bag: “I have to go--” he begins but Eren stops him by grabbing his shoulder, giving him a look followed by a grin.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone,” he laughs and before he can continue, a few others drop by, seating themselves around the two.

“Won’t tell what?” Connie asks as he throws his bag on the floor, stealing some of Sasha’s chips on the way.

“Nothing,” the boy quickly tries to cover up but once again, someone interrupts, luckily with a topic change but unluckily, with the worst one.

“Dude, I think I saw someone watching hardcore porn during psychology today. I am not even kidding,” it’s Jean’s voice that interrupts as he sits down as well, immediately slamming his head against the table, equally as dejected as all the other people at the table.

“Was it at least good?” A deep voice asks from the other end of the table, whose disembodied hand just snatched a juice box right from under Jean’s nose. The person behind it turns out to be Reiner. No one knows where he even came from in the first place.

“Fuck if I know. Some of us actually have work to do,” Jean barely looks up from the table, squinting at Eren instead: “How about you, Jäger? How was French, huh?” He asks teasingly, smirking. Of course he damn well knows how it went. He was there.

“Shut the fuck up, horseface. How were your oats this morning? You want a carrot? Neigh neigh?” Eren deadpans, glaring down at the boy in front of him. For a while, it appears as though Jean is going to get up and jump over the table and then strangle him. For once, Eren is glad for Connie’s ability to break tensions like these by asking the stupidest questions to distract everyone involved.

“Does anyone have any change for the vending machine? I don’t have a penny at this point,” he grunts, looking around at the people at the table, emphasising his financial status by pulling out his awfully empty wallet filled only with empty packs of gum. Somehow, Jean manages to ignore this, sitting up to reach over. At that point, the brunet gets up, nudging Armin to come along with him so they won’t be late to professor Hanji’s Biology lessons. If there is something worse than Levi’s militaristic disciplining, it’s having your face covered with glittery stickers of animal carcasses at various stage of decomposition, courtesy of Hanji. Don’t ask. They won’t sell their dealer out.

“Does no one have 50 fucking cents?” Connie’s desperate shouts echo after them. Looks like he’s got no luck today.

Everyone heeds in Hanji’s class. At least until it gets too weird too fast, what isn’t an unusual occasion. Nobody leaves the class okay - physically or mentally - and everyone ends up covered in stickers anyway. At least they are nicer.

“What did you get today?” Eren asks, turning back to Armin after they exit Hanji’s class. Armin lifts his bangs up to reveal a shimmering sticker on his forehead.

“Saturn doing the hoola. What about you?” He inquires in return and Eren shows him his forearm: “Two dogs going at it.”  
“Eww, that’s gross. I want to see that,” Armin laughs at him, reaching out for Eren’s arm to look at the cartoony sticker, shaking his head at the crude display, “Where the hell do they get these things anyway? Do you think there are some special sites for this?” The taller of the two shrugs with a grin, but that quickly falters when he realises that he’s going to be stuck with Levi for four hours now.

“Armin, if I don’t come back home tonight, burn a bag of Doritos in my honour and snort the dust. Then down a Mountain Dew and pray for my soul,” he turns to his friend in all seriousness, grabbing his shoulders. He even shakes him a little. Armin does a little salute and pats Eren’s back accordingly.

“Consider it done, brother. Try not to drink any bleach, please. Accident, or not. You still owe me 20$ and a lunch!” He waves at his friend, leaving him to suffer alone. Well, with professor Levi, but as a lone soldier left to battle germs and bacteria all on his own. May the Windex have mercy on his soul. Bless him and amen.

Reluctantly, he returns to where it all began - French class. He knocks on the door, waiting for an affirmative permission to enter the lion's den. He nearly holds his breath as he enters, eyes stopping on the man sitting behind his desk with a cup of tea. 

“Ah, Jäger. Just on time,” Levi looks at the clock on the wall, nodding to himself before pointing to the cleaning supplies laid out on the front desk, “Everything you need is there. Don't forget to clean everything thoroughly. I’ll be checking it later and you are not going home unless it's up to my cleaning standards. Got it?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Eren salutes and grabs what he needs, giving his professor a side eye. Yet, he gets back to work quietly, planning on getting the work done quickly. However, that also means that it’s going to be done sloppily and he will have to redo it until Levi is satisfied. Which he won’t be either way. Fuck this. 

So, with a small soul, he starts cleaning, going from top to bottom, dusting and cleaning the windows, washing the desktops, rearranging the bookshelves, alphabetically, unaware of being watched and judged from a fair distance. At least up until he is directly addressed - it snaps his mind back to reality.

“Yes, professor?” He blinks, turning to look at the man who is now standing in front of his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

“Get over here and hand me that,” the shorter man points at a small book at the very top shelf of the first bookcase. Eren gives him a dubious look, approaching his professor. The closer he gets, the more comical is the irritated expression on Levi’s face. The man growls something at him but Eren is too busy fighting off a smirk to bother with deciphering those words.

“You know, you would be a lot more intimidating if you weren’t a foot shorter than me,” Eren simply tells him without any regard, not caring at that point. Levi can’t do anything other than give him another detention or maybe call him a piece of shit, yadda, yadda. Worst thing, he will have to clean some more. Easily, he takes the small French dictionary from the shelf, handing it over.

“Why do you even need that? Aren’t you a native speaker?” He questions, throwing down the duster he’s been using until now, exchanging it for the rag he’ll use to clean floors, “Hey, where’s the mop?”

“There is none and I need it to look at something. Can’t fucking read Springer’s shit again and for all I know, whatever this word is could exist somewhere. I just can’t figure out which letter is which,” Levi says simply, still glaring at his student but he no longer comments on that, returning to his desk, where he sits and gets back to work. For once, Eren is glad that he spaced out during Levi’s cursing but he feels like having no mop for the floor is enough of a punishment for running his big mouth.

So without further ado, he fills up his bucket with water and soap, getting to work. The work is tedious and he stops counting all those times that he comes across something gross, be it an unidentified sticky substance or a gum. So far, it could be worse but his hands, back, and knees are aching from the uncomfortable position he is in. 

“Jäger, the floor under my desk needs cleaning too,” Levi echoes from the front of the class, making Eren groan loudly.

“Yes, sir,” he grumbles and walks over, sighing as he has to climb under the desk, barely fitting there with Levi’s legs in the way.

“Would you mind moving your legs? You could do at least that if you want me to do this,” he slaps the rag on the floor, waiting for an answer but Levi ignores him completely. So being the bold suicidal bastard that he is, he shoves Levi’s legs apart roughly, easily fitting between them as he cleans the floor, grumbling about stupid teachers and stupid cleaning. But the universe is never kind. At least not to one Eren Jäger. While he is under the desk, scrubbing his teen years away, someone knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Levi calls out, receiving a hiss from Eren, who is pretty much panicking at that moment, trying to disappear but it’s too late now as the person steps into the room.

“Ah, Levi, I thought I would find you here. There are a few things I need you to look over,” Erwin’s voice comes through, his footsteps coming closer and closer until he stops by the desk, setting down a stack of reports that need to be checked or just looked over. Apparently, he loves to shove all of the work into Levi’s hands. 

“Is that all?” The French professor raises his brows as he looks over the papers, his expression indifferent although inside, he is pretty disgruntled about having to do this.

“Yes, and oh,” Erwin pauses, knocking on Levi’s desk a couple of times,” Mr. Jäger, please don’t miss my morning math class next time. Thank you.” 

There’s a small, choked back ‘Yes, Mr. Smith!’ from under the table. Only the Eren realises that his feet have been sticking out the entire time. He has never been so embarrassed in his entire life.

Once the detention is over, Levi quickly packs his things and rushes out. He didn’t really need this at the end of the day - getting caught in a compromising position with one of his students and by Erwin, no less. He groans as he tries to flick on his light, a slim cigarette anxiously hanging from his lips. He has to stop for a second, desperately trying again and again but to no avail. Just then, someone else’s hand comes into view with a working lighter in hand. He leans into it with his cigarette, turning to look at the owner. His eyes slowly drag up the person’s face as he takes a long drag, removing the cigarette from his lips as he exhales.

“Since when do you own a lighter, Jäger?” Levi cocks his hips as Eren puts the lighter back into his pocket while rubbing the back of his neck.

“It was a gift but I don’t really use it, I just carry it around in case something like this happens.”  
Levi nods to that, taking another drag from his cigarette. He holds the smoke in, eyes skimming over Eren again before he blows the blueish smoke straight into his face.

“Thanks either way,” the shorter man nods at him, turning around to walk back to his car, leaving Eren all confused.

“Wait, what the hell?! Why did you do that?” The coughing teen calls out after him but the only answer he gets is: “Google it!” and then the man is gone.

Once at home, he sits in front of his computer, chewing on his lip as he opens his browser, slowly typing ‘what does it mean when someone blows smoke in your face’. He presses enter with a small soul, squinting at the search results. The next second his face heats up and he slams his laptop shut.

_“WHAT THE HELL.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the lovely starters from /herecomestherpmemes!


	3. Day 3: Idol/Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is the infamous singer of a popular band No Name but a lot of disadvantages come with being popular too. Such as all the fangirls. There is an advantage, too. Namely the hot boy that he accidentally drags into the closet with him as he tries to hide. The media can go fuck themselves.

The key to a successful band is different every time but as long as you have a hot frontman, you should be good. And that’s how No Name originally started. Without any fanbase, it was enough for them to have Levi in lead. Years later, after their popularity has skyrocketed, that is no longer a needed factor but Levi is still immensely popular but rather than being the pretty boy with the good voice, he is more of an idol now - he appears on the front pages of magazines, on ads. Whether it is with his bandmates or not. The furthest it ever got was to him being proclaimed a sex symbol by one unnamed magazine.

“What a load of bullshit,” he hisses as he throws the flashy magazine on the table backstage, removing the bandages around his face - those became the traditional look for their band and they would never be seen without them. At least he wouldn’t. He usually hides his face even when going out in case there are any paparazzi around.

“Oh, come on, I am sure it’s not so bad!” Hanji laughs as they take the magazine, flicking through it. Levi doesn’t respond and rather sits down on one of the many couches, drinking down an entire bottle of water. They are currently on their European tour, performing in Berlin, in Germany. They are just in the middle, having a break before resuming the concert. Hanji eventually throws themself down next to him, opening the magazine in the middle where a large poster of Levi resides along with an interview. They read over the text, nearly immediately bursting out with laughter.

“They are describing you like some sort of a sex god, who is a freak in bed. How did this even happen?” They look closely at the poster, throwing the magazine at Levi’s face. He catches it, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t have the slightest idea,” he admits, though he actually has a suspicion that it’s all Erwin’s doing. For calling himself a good manager, he is actually pretty fucking shit. With a sigh, he tosses the magazine back on the table, finishing the rest of his water.

“We still have an hour to go and then the meet and greet VIP bullshit. I need a shower like right now, do I really have to go through all of this?” He groans and gets up, throwing the bottle into the disposable plastic bin, going to the bathroom while he still can. He fixes himself there as well, running a hand through his hair. Admittedly, he looks like shit today but he can’t say that out loud because he doesn’t really need any more self-worth monologues.

So when it’s time, the three of them climb back up on stage in full gear again. Levi eyes the cheering crowd, taking his place up front, waiting until they quiet down at least a little. After all the screaming is over, he lifts the microphone to his mouth:

“Thank you, thank you. It’s time to continue and the next song is the one you’ve all been desperately waiting for,” he points somewhere to the crowd, looking at a large banner that says ‘Please insult me!’, “Here goes…. ‘Kneel, pigs’,” he calls out and gets met even with a larger applause and screaming, some of it a little high pitched. Thank god for headphones. He looks back, nodding at Hanji and Mike to start playing.

There is something relaxing about nearly screaming his vocal chords out. Maybe it’s the fact that he can’t really scream at other people when he would like to and vents through his singing.

Overall, the entire concert turns out to be a success. They have sold out the entire stadium and left the stage with a thousand of little gifts, usually plushies, sometimes odd trinkets, or even underwear a few times. But they get the same shit in the mail, so it's not all that surprising. Levi would never admit this out loud but he sometimes keeps a few plushies and adds them to his large collection.

By the time that Levi makes it backstage and has at least a little while to take a sip of his water and fix himself, Erwin is announcing that the VIP meet and greet is about to begin. He inwardly panics at this, already hearing the crazed fangirls from the side corridor. Without thinking about it he strides down the corridor, steps as large as his small legs allow him to take. He keeps looking back at the door where the bodyguards stand and just as he does, they slowly open the door. He panics inwardly. Oh no. 

At the same time, he runs into a hard chest and without hesitating (or caring) he uses the person as a shield, dragging them into the nearest door, which also turns out to be a supply closet. Oh good, at least he can be next to something he loves while this shitstorm goes on. The problem is, he realises once they are both inside in complete darkness, that the light switch is outside and he would risk exposure if he tried to turn it on. Not to mention the space is crammed.

“Oh my fucking god,” he curses, accidentally slamming his head against the same person’s collarbone. Great, now he is stuck here with whoever this is. They are probably still trying to comprehend what’s going on so that’s why they are silent. At least that’s what Levi thinks.

“Look. Sorry for this..inconvenience but I really don’t want to be out there so just bear with this for a while,” he starts, sighing nearly immediately, “it might be an hour so just, pretend this isn’t happening.”

The other party doesn’t reply for a while either way and when they do, the masculine voice laughs a little nervously and a hand moves past Levi to its owner’s neck.

“Mr. Levi, I mean Levi, um, hi. It’s okay, I don’t really mind...I came to see you here, after all and this is like a dream come true, I am a big fan--” the man says, and Levi’s eyes widen just a little. He is glad that it’s dark in the room. 

“How the fuck did you get in, then?” He moves away, trying to get to the other end of the closet but the place is extremely small and barely puts them at a forearm’s distance. The man in front of him shifts a little, pulling out his phone to shine a little light between them: “They let me in? I promised I’d behave because I couldn’t stand all the fangirls either,” he confesses and Levi finds himself a little amused by the slight accent. Not to mention the boy is cute.

“Alright, fine. You paid for it so enjoy being stuck with me in the closet for an hour. I don’t sign bodies or underwear. What’s your name?” Levi offers, stuffing his hands in his pockets, dragging his eyes over what he can see of the boy in the dark. Maybe he can use this to his advantage.

“My name’s Eren..” he offers Levi his hand and a brilliant smile. The shorter man glares at his hand and then takes it, shaking it, his fingers slipping over the inside of Eren’s wrist in an intimate gesture, which makes Eren jump a little.

“Well then, Eren. Nice to meet you,” there is a slight change in his tone and he steps closer, sizing himself up to Eren, nearly pressing himself against him.

“What would you say to a memory that you won’t forget? I’ll throw in the autograph as an extra,” Levi suggests and Eren finds himself nodding a little too excitedly, mind running wild with all the ideas that could happen right now. He gets interrupted by the idol grabbing the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down into a kiss. After a moment of surprise, Eren kisses him back, his mind going crazy because he is making out with Levi. THE Levi. The idol of just about everyone by now. And he’s alone with him in a small little closet. No one is going to believe him that this has happened. 

His arms immediately move, one hand on Levi’s cheek, the other on his hip, pulling him closer. He is starting to think that this is actually a dream instead of a reality. It just keeps going. At one point he has Levi pinned against the wall and a tongue down his throat. What has originally started as a little harmless distraction to pass the time for Levi has quickly turned into a heated makeout session and even though this wasn’t a part of the plan, he definitely isn’t complaining about the turn of events.

Neither of them notice how much time has passed or that the door has opened. At least not until there is a flash of several cameras. They part away quickly, coming to face Hanji with several fangirls standing by them.

“Girls, we found them. Here is your fanservice,” they laugh and lean against the door, winking at Levi, who only groans and throws a bottle of detergent at them.

Definitely not a dream, Eren thinks and it only gets confirmed by the signed poster he ends up carrying home with a phone number on the back. Even more so by the picture in the news. 

He can die happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find the point at which I gave up?


	4. Day 4: Kimi no na wa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for, for your wishes may come alive.  
> And if they do, you might find yourself chasing a dream that is no longer just a dream but a fragmented reality. There are things that cannot be taken back. But sometimes, miracles happen. 
> 
> When the comet appears, two separate wishes are made. Those two wishes bring the two most random people closer than anyone would have thought---  
> “I broke my alarm clock this morning. Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, it contains some spoilers, so if you haven't by any chance watched Kimi no na wa, be warned.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* _Be careful what you wish for, for your wishes may come alive._ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* _And if they do, you might find yourself chasing a dream that is no longer just a dream but a fragmented reality. There are things that cannot be taken back. But sometimes, miracles happen._ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
….  
...  
..  
. 

Beep beep.

The loud sound of the alarm clock wakes Levi up from his weird dream. It’s been a while since he has slept so deeply, yes, but the ache in his back reminds him that this is reality and he is still sleeping in his neat little room, on his thin, old mattress.

He sits up slowly, shutting his alarm off. The sun has barely risen over the mountains but he knows that it’s the perfect time to get up, so he goes, following his morning routine thoroughly and by the time he comes out, his uniform is smoothed over his body and he is ready to start his day. The house through which he walks is hauntingly empty and it has been so since his mother’s death. His uncle, the mayor of the town, doesn’t live with him, instead choosing to stay as far away from Levi as possible, now that the boy is of age. All the better for Levi, honestly. He can’t stand the man.

He skips breakfast again, only drinking his tea as he sits down on his knees, turning the TV on. He doesn’t watch it often, only in the mornings for news - what is exactly on when the TV blinks to life.

“Good morning, we bring you the news. It’s currently 6 am and today is the day that we can first witness a comet nearing the Earth’s surface. This rare sight will be able to be observed for the following month and will reach its closest point in the middle of the following month.”

The second announcer joins in and they start a debate about this mysterious comet. Levi doesn't need anything else since nothing interesting seems to be happening - at least nothing that the media would report. He turns the TV off and finishes his tea, returning to his room to pack his things for school before leaving the house with his bag slung over his shoulder. The school is a good distance away and he likes walking the way. It keeps him healthy. 

As he approaches the midpoint of his walk, he hears the distinct sound of someone calling out to him and with a sigh, he stops and turns around just to see his friends barrel towards him down the hill. Farlan is riding his bike and Isabel is holding onto him, nearly making him swerve off the road with her wild waving.

“Big broooo!” She laughs as Farlan stops next to him, immediately jumping on her self-proclaimed brother, suffocating him in her bear hug. Levi returns it a little reluctantly but it’s the thought that counts and she seems to be happy with it.

“Have you heard about the comet? It’s so exciting. I can’t wait to see it!” And this is how the rest of the journey to school goes. Same repeats on the way back.

‘I wish I was someone else, living a different life far away from here..’

_Clink. Clink._

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, the soft sounds of jingling bells turns into the loud blaring of an annoying tune on repeat. A hand emerges from underneath a heap of blankets, smashing the small alarm clock against the table. A head soon follows, the brown hair messy and bright eyes still half closed.

“Damn it. That’s the third one this month,” the person grumbles, looking at the calendar. Second week. Fuck. Okay, he really needs to do something with this. He also needs to hurry up to school because he is going to be late again. So without further ado, he jumps out of the bed, pulling on his clothes as he attempts to trudge through the door. His sister is there, already leaving the apartment by the time he makes it.

“Eat your toast and hurry up, you are going to be late,” she says but since this boy is Eren, he attempts to multitask, shoving the piece of toast into his mouth while putting on his shoes with one hand, trying to tame his hair with the other.

“Wait for me!” He calls out, tumbling into the wall as he trips over his untied shoelaces, toast hanging from his mouth. He has to run but he eventually catches up to her, panting as they walk through the busy streets of Tokyo, trying to make it to the metro station.

“I broke my alarm clock this morning. Again,” he admits, sighing as he looks up at the sky, past all the high-rise buildings and flashy advertisements.

‘I wish I was someone else, living a different life far away from here..’

That’s how it usually all began.

And then there were the bells..the same soft clinking and jingling they both heard in their dreams, where the lines of two worlds are the thinnest.

_Clink clink. ___

__The next time the one named Levi wakes up to the sound of a softer alarm but the lump under the blankets only groans, curling up some more._ _

__“Shut up,” he growls, poking his head out to reach for the alarm. But it’s not in his usual place, nor does it sound the same. He sits up a little too quickly, looking around the unfamiliar room. A neat room, with a mattress on the floor instead of a bed, a room where everything is stacked and organised neatly._ _

__“What?” He stops when his voice doesn’t match, jumping up from the bed, nearly tripping over the blankets as he makes his way over to the mirror hanging on the wall but the face doesn’t match his own either. He touches the pale, slim structure, glaring at his own reflection with dark eyes._ _

__“Is this...am I dreaming?” He blinks at himself and touches his face and hair. As last, he looks down at his body, looking around the room again._ _

__“I am Eren Jäger and I am fucking dreaming.”_ _

__He tries to pierce what little information he can work with together, looking around the room. He spots a timetable pinned to a corkboard above the desk. In the corner is the name of the school and student as well. Levi Ackerman. Huh. Alright._ _

__He googles the location on his phone, frowning at the distance. By the time he manages to make it out of the house and towards the school, Farlan and Isabel join him. Isabel jumps on him and immediately starts talking his ears off but she gets interrupted by Farlan._ _

__“Levi, what happened to your hair? It looks like a complete mess,” to which Levi, or well, Eren, reacts by hurriedly attempting to smooth it down._ _

__“Is it that bad?” He looks at the other with wide eyes and a panicked look. It looks nearly comical._ _

__“Yeah….are you okay? You look like something happened..” Farlan leans in and Eren leans away, shaking his head._ _

__“No, no, everything's fine. Just weird dreams…” He says and that seems to satisfy the blond boy for the time being. He remains silent for the journey, looking through ‘his’ phone. He finds neat and organised notes everywhere and tries to get as many information from them as possible. But that still doesn’t help._ _

__In school, all the people stay clear of him, some whispering about him as he walks by, giving him looks. Some are frightened, some looking at him with the slightest hint of adoration. He isn’t sure how to feel about it. There are other things he notices about this Levi. He has a small neat handwriting, is a straight A student and apparently very good at beating people up. He nearly starts a fight in the middle of the lesson, too and by the time he comes ‘home’, he is super exhausted, nearly passing out on the spot. Okay, who are we kidding he passes out then and there without any restraint._ _

_Clink. Clink._

__When he wakes up next, he finds himself back in his room with his stupid alarm blaring at him and he knows that the dream is over and he has another day packed with school and work yet again. For the first time in forever, he doesn’t wake up late for school and actually feels refreshed for once but when he steps into the kitchen, he finds Mikasa sitting there, waiting for him and as soon as she spots him, she jumps him, looking over him, opening his mouth and checking for injuries._ _

__“Mikasa, what are you doing?” He questions, pushing her away a little. He really doesn’t appreciate being jumped like this and so early in the morning too. Like sheesh, come on._ _

__“...you were acting strange yesterday but I am glad you are back to normal. Now come eat,” she walks away, sitting down at the table. For a moment, Eren just stares at her but follows, sitting on the other chair._ _

__“I don’t remember anything about it being strange? What do you mean?”_ _

__“Well, for one, you made breakfast. Eren you don’t know how to cook but I came here at 6 am. 6 am, Eren. And there was already breakfast and tea ready. And you left on time too. Even Armin called me to ask what’s wrong,” she frowns at him, eating her share. Eren has to admit that it is definitely weird and he doesn’t remember any of that ever happening._ _

__When he comes to school, his friends say the same ‘You were acting weird yesterday’ and then proceed to tell him what happened. Not to mention that Jean is keeping his distance too. Wow._ _

__As he goes to bed that night, he finds a note on his nightstand. There, in Levi’s neat handwriting, it says: ‘Clean your room more often, asshole.’_ _

_Clink. Clink._

_The dreams become reality._

__Their places switch at random so it’s not possible to predict who will be who and when. At first it’s hard but eventually, they lay down some rules and start leaving notes for each other. Thorough from one, messy from the other but soon, even that receives an improvement and Eren finds himself being partial to cleaning, much to the amusement of his friend._ _

__The night the comet comes so close to the Earth’s surface, he finds himself having catastrophic nightmares (that’s what he gets for agreeing to a horror movie marathon with his friends) about the comet hitting the Earth and wiping out Levi’s town, killing nearly everyone including him. It is so realistic he jumps out of his bed at the speed of light, blindly grabbing for his phone to check the notes left there. They are still there and intact and reading them over and over reassures him that Levi is indeed okay, though he wishes he could call him. That’s about the moment when he realises that he is in too deep._ _

__The school year comes to an end and throughout the remaining months, they got to know each other plenty. Heck, their friends noticed something is up and immediately wanted to know. While Eren rambled on about Levi and his life for hours, Levi found himself struggling to say anything without sounding like a complete fool - that’s why Isabel and Farlan put together a plan to surprise this mysterious Eren who lives in Tokyo._ _

__And that’s why one early afternoon, when Eren opened the front door of his apartment, the sound of bells jingling echoed all around them - him and the small man standing in front of his doorstep with a suitcase and a small barely there smile._ _

_“I’m home.”_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* _Clink. Clink._ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up those who just want them to be happy without all the catastrophic bullshit.  
> *distant sounds of a bad rendition of Imagine Dragons' Believer*


	5. Day 5: Actor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cut!" 
> 
> They have heard that way too many times. The relationship and passion need to appear real on screen but they are both acting like they are physically repulsed by the other. It takes an obnoxious gala for them to ease up. And another tabloid full of pictures later.

“No, no, cut, cut!” A booming voice echoes from behind the camera, forcing the two males to step away from each other. The shorter one, Levi, looks significantly annoyed by the interruption, while the other, Eren, seems more than relieved.

“What is it now? We’ve been making out for over half an hour but you are still not satisfied with the outcome,” Levi hisses, crossing his arms over his chest as the director approaches them.

“It’s too fake, you look like you are wrinkling your nose over curdled milk and Eren, god, Eren, you are acting like he is trying to eat your face off, you can’t start pulling away in the middle of the kiss! Alright, that’s it for today - we’ll wrap up today and continue after the weekend! Don’t forget about the gala tomorrow!”

There is a small string of murmurs from the actors and crew as the finishing scenes are completed and everyone is left to their own antics whether it is to clean up or take off their costumes and makeup. Eren doesn’t spare a second glance to anyone, hiding his embarrassment from the awkward kiss. It was his first proper one too and this happened. He’s never going to live it down.

»»----------------------------------------------------------¤----------------------------------------------------------««

The gala welcomes them all with red carpets and thousands upon thousands of cameras flashing in their faces as soon as they step out of their respective cars. Eren offers his elbow to Mikasa to help her out of the car, stopping in front of the patterned background, waiting for everyone else to join them so they can take pictures before moving on. Someone stops by his other side and after a couple of seconds, he looks down to see an impeccably dressed Levi by his side. He gulps and quickly looks away, smiling at the cameras to save himself from any additional embarrassment.

After the photo shoot, they part, each going their own ways. Eren ends up with Armin, nursing a glass of champagne, sipping it between all the forced interactions with his fellow actors and managers. As extroverted as he might be, these sorts of events rarely ever make him excited and instead make him feel like he is suffocating. He downs his glass, excusing himself from Armin’s side after about two hours, having downed a couple more glasses through the time. Armin gave him a worried look as he tumbled away, snatching another glass. Halfway through it, he finds himself in a lone hallway, going for the first door he sees - a door to the balcony. He slips outside, leaning against the railing as soon as he gets to it, nearly spilling his remaining champagne out of his glass - nearly, because someone takes the glass from his hand and when he turns his head to complain about it, all he sees is golden liquid disappearing down someone else’s throat and that sight shouldn’t be as attractive as it is, especially considering who the person is and he only realises that after 30 seconds of staring with his mouth open. Levi. Again. Just his fucking luck.

“You should slow down, brat. A few more and we’ll have to carry you home,” the man jokes, but his face remains straight and nearly expressionless. Eren replies with a small sound, looking away and instead, he stares off into the darkness, brows furrowing in thought. Slowly but surely, the alcohol gets into his head and clouds his thoughts, making the music from the gala sound louder. Heck, he even hears the sound of his own heart beating and his blood rushing through his head and then things spin a little. Maybe he should have had taken Armin’s advice and eaten something before drinking so much. A hand on his shoulder steadies him and pulls him away from the railing, turning him around before there is another around his waist, holding him up. 

“Alright, enough. You are going to lie down and get some fucking rest, I am not going to baby you for the rest of the night, I came out here to have good time, some peace and quiet and a goddamn cigarette,” Levi growls quietly, dragging Eren to the first room that he can see, setting him down on a lounge but Eren refuses to lie down, remaining seated, no matter how much Levi pushes him. After a while, he gives up, sitting next to Eren. 

“You are impossible, you know that?” He pulls out a cigarette, lighting it as he turns to the drunk boy by his side, staring at him.  
“It’s endearing, surprisingly…” Eren’s eyes shoot up at that and he points at himself as if to make sure that Levi is really talking about him.

“Yes, you, brat,” he rolls his eyes in return, pulling the cigarette away, “come here,” he then beckons him and Eren leans in, blinking stupidly and before he can process, a pair of lips touches his own. 

»»----------------------------------------------------------¤----------------------------------------------------------««

“Now that’s what I call a proper kiss! Finally!” More shouts echo as the two actors part away from each other as the scene closes up and fades away. This time around, Levi looked relaxes and Eren pressed into it instead of pulling away. The kiss was meant to b a pretense but for them, it was pretty real and would be crucial in the lives of their characters.

That day, Eren leaves the set with a smile on his face and it stays on even after he leaves the studio and for hours after, widening when his phone buzzes with a message.

_‘Dinner tonight, 8pm, my place. We can practice some more.’_


	6. Day 6: A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an Omega, Levi is one scary motherfucker. And all of the cadets know it. Eren does too, but the need to protect his superior during his upcoming heat is too strong. Heck, he even sacrifices his shirt for it and hours later, not even that is enough, so he has to assist his potential mate. And since it's Eren, he doesn't play by any rules, not even Levi's - in the end, obtaining a mate is worth the humiliation.
> 
> “Jäger, do you have a deathwish?”   
> “Sir, yes, sir!”

Omegas in the military were usually unheard of but once in a while, it so happened that one got accepted among the soldiers and given harsh training to size up to the other, Alphas and Betas alike. But there is one that breaks those traditionalistic ideas. Crumples them and crushes them under his boots. Captain Levi Ackerman - if not for the occasional hint of the smell of rain or his size, everyone would categorise him as an Alpha. He takes no shit and commands his soldiers easily, he does not submit to anyone.

“I heard he was a part of the illegal fighting ring in the underground. Only Omega there but he killed many Alphas while there,” Jean, Alpha, whispers to Eren, Alpha, as their squad lines up for morning assembly. It’s dangerous to talk like this but neither of them has a filter and any hint of self-preservation is dimmed.

“One more reason to admire his achievements, then,” Eren grumbles, turning towards Jean, ready to inform him, yet again, that Captain Ackerman would easily destroy Jean in a 1v1 and hand his ass to him on a silver platter. Or more like push it over with a broom because there won’t be a day when Levi hands anything to him willingly and to quote ‘bother with dirtying his hands with an Alpha scum like that’. He never gets to finish that thought or voice it when Levi enters the room, the scent thick around him. The scent of an Omega nearing their heat.

“Jäger, Kirstein! Stop fucking squabbling like chicken and stand properly!” The deep commanding voice makes them immediately get back into position and salute. Eren’s heart drops into his stomach as the Captain stops in front of him, looking him over. He does his best not to drool at the scent that washes over him. From the corner of his eye, he can see Jean looking vaguely unsettled at the proximity of someone of Levi’s personality, but none of the other cadets seem to have the same problem as he does.

“You smell good today, Captain,” Eren quips carefully, hoping that Levi would get the hint but it appears that’s not the case as the Omega in charge raises an eyebrow at him:

“Jäger, do you have a deathwish?” He asks, voice calm but gravely.

“Sir, yes, sir!” Eren automatically replies, looking far above Levi’s head. Jean next to him grimaces, trying not to laugh while Mikasa on his other side only rolls her eyes before giving their Captain one of her glares. Levi remains unaffected by this, his eyes glued to Eren.

“Drop down and give me 20. Now,” he commands, stepping aside as Eren drops down with a small ‘Yes, sir!’, catching himself on his hands. His dog tags hit the ground, clinking as he begins his push-ups, getting up to five before the steel boot of his superior kicks his forearm.

“You call that push-ups, Jäger? A quadriplegic blind child with asthma would do better than you!” The Omega snarls and then, without any warning, seats himself on Eren’s back, pulling his feet up. For a small Omega like that he sure weighs more than he looks.

“Down to the floor. Just don’t make out with it. For how desperate you are, nobody needs you to get hepatitis at this point, Alpha,” the small man taunts. The way he says ‘Alpha’ makes Eren’s blood boil and the Alpha inside of him howl. _Show our strength to Omega,_ it demands and he listens, easily doing twenty new push-ups, going down until he is nearly kissing the floor. After he is done, he locks himself in an up position so the Captain can get off his back.

“Not bad,” he simply says as he hops off, returning to the front. Eren pushes himself up, face pink from exertion, hair messy, but there is a small smirk on his face. _Omega recognises our capability,_ the Alpha in him purrs in satisfaction and he can’t help it but lower his eyes to his superior, who would undoubtedly roundhouse kick him in the face sooner or later. Despite that, he remains unaware of the pheromones he is releasing.

It isn’t until later that he realises but by then, it doesn’t matter anymore. What matters that he needs to inform Captain Ackerman about the situation at hand since no one else is reacting - at least that’s what he thinks. On his way there, he catches a whiff of two very distinct scents - an Omega in heat and another Alpha. His instinct kicks into overdrive and he rushes through the halls with only one thing on mind. _To protect._

But by the time he gets there, the small Omega is holding the bigger Alpha up by his throat with one hand, the other resting over his abdomen. His legs are visibly shaking but his eyes are nearly murderous.

“Captain!” Eren calls out, quickly striding over to catch the challenging Alpha being compromised, chasing him away from his superior with warning growls. He then runs back to the man as quickly as possible, slowing down to approach him but the Omega attacks him anyway in a frail attempt to protect himself but crumbles halfway there. Eren barely manages to catch him, the Alpha in him howling with the need to claim but he manages to suppress the urge, wrapping his arms around him. He leans down, allowing Levi to access his scent gland to calm down a little so he can help him back into his room.

“Fuck off, I don’t need you, Alpha,” the Omega growls, nostrils flaring as he tries to pull away, but the Omega inside of him won’t let him, howling in distress. _Strong Alpha. Our Alpha. Mate._ He hisses at that, covering his head with his hands, repeating ‘Shut up, shut up, shut up.’ under his breath like a mantra, thinking it would help but it doesn’t and instead, he feels himself craving the smell of slightly burnt caramel. Fuck.

“Just help me to my room and then go take a shower, you fucking stink,” Levi growls, allowing Eren to help him into his room and then bed. 

“Give me your shirt,” the Omega orders, his own hands quickly working on removing his clothes. Eren just stares, raising his eyebrows:   
“Pardon?” He asks, his eyes not leaving Levi’s, even though it’s hard to do so with the distractions going on.

“Your fucking shirt, Jäger. Strip and hand it over and then get the fuck out of my room.”

Without any more questions, Eren takes his shirt off and hands it over, walking out of the room but before he does, he looks over his shoulder just to witness Levi ‘stealthily’ pressing his nose into the shirt. Wow. He quickly rushes out of there, keeping his head up high, ignoring his Alpha wanting to return to the Omega’s side.

And God, he manages to survive without thinking too much about it. At least until Hanji comes into their dormitories and drags him out of bed. He is still a little sleepy but wakes up quickly when Hanji explains what’s going on - apparently, Levi’s heat hit on fully and he won’t let anyone in the room but he’s been asking for you, Eren. His Alpha howls with pride at that and he walks much faster. Before he goes in, Hanji hands him a duffel bag full of supplies to last while the heat lasts. And then..? Then he steps into the lion’s den but he’s ready for it.

The smell hits him like a brick wall and he is immediately drawn to the person squirming on the bed. He sets the supplies down, slowly approaching the bed.

“Captain?” He coos, watching as the man’s head turns towards him with a feverish face and eyes glazed over. It’s never hit him this hard before and he blames it all on Eren. This fucking Alpha. _His_ Alpha. The only Alpha he’ll ever allow to touch him. Under certain conditions, though. He weakly points at the note he wrote when he was still sane, thinking that something like this will happen, sooner or later. Eren takes the note, reading it over. All are certain rules and conditions, though he doesn’t really care for them aside from one - no bonding bites. His Alpha howls sadly and he only realises that he is making small sounds himself when Levi responds to them with a few on his own, calling Eren over. 

“Alpha. Come here,” the Captain purrs, holding his hands out. The other strips quickly and crawls over to the Omega, pressing his face against the wet scent gland, inhaling the heavenly scent. As it washes over him in full force, he feels himself lose control, his Alpha taking his place instead with the intention to mate and claim. And that’s exactly what he does - he has a minimum of four days to, after all. And he utilises them.

They end up locked together nearly nonstop and by the time one knot deflates, the Omega is ready to go again. As a good Alpha, Eren never refuses him but he always makes sure that Levi drinks and eats enough, that he is clean, and that his nest is nice and intact.

As day four rolls around, Levi is back to his usual self, cursing and complaining about being filthy and needing to get back to work. One trip to the bathroom later and Eren finds himself with a few new marks and bruises in the shapes of hands and feet and he doesn’t realise what the fuss is about until it’s pointed out to him.  
“I specifically told you - no written, so you could look at it at any fucking time - to not bond me and what the fuck is this,” the short Omega points to his neck where a rather nasty looking bond mark adorning his flesh. Eren gulps soundly, looking away.

“Uh, whoops? I got carried away?” He tries, looking back at the murderous Omega and before he can be hit again, he grabs his things and runs out of the room, not stopping until he reaches the communal bathroom, hurriedly taking a shower so no one would smell their superior officer on him, although they all probably know anyway.

Even later, he thinks he is safe but fate proves him otherwise when his new mate finds him and then he ends up showing to the next assembly dazed, his hair messy and clothes in disarray, leaving his fresh, equally as nasty bond bite out on the open. A goofy smile rests on his lips and it only widens when one Captain Ackerman enters the room in all his perfection, his own bond bite visible and worn proudly.

“Jäger, fix yourself for fuck’s sake, this is the army, not an audition for porn. Wipe that grin off your face. And fast. Kirstein, Springer, if you laugh you are both on bathroom cleaning duty for a month!”

Ah, being in love is great.


	7. Day 7: Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do for a bucket of spicy chicken wings? Eren's answer is definitely 'trespass into enemy territory' but he never expected to get caught for it. Now he is stuck in the basement of the Ackermans' playing 20 questions with Levi. And what would he do to get free? Nearly anything, even get between the man's legs.

There is a deafening silence surrounding Eren, suffocating him with suspension and filling him with dread. The black fabric bag around his head prevents him from seeing anything and even his hearing is more or less limited. There is water dripping from somewhere above him and he nearly flinches every time the water droplet hits the hard ground with a sound that echoes all around him. How long has it been? Two or three days? 

It all started innocently - he was returning from a small job with Armin and Mikasa but instead of sticking with them, he decided to take a different path and that’s what brought him where he is now - kidnapped and stuck in someone’s basement. Well, not just someone but a rivalling mafia. He could argue about his imprisonment - he hasn’t trespassed their territory in il will! It’s not his fault that the only KFC on this side of the town is in the worst fucking place. Screw his hormonal cravings for a bucket of crispy chicken wings. next time he’ll rather stop at McDonald’s.

He gets interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the heavy metal door opening with a loud sound. He bites his lip, anticipation making his stomach drop. The door closes after whoever enters and for a while, there is no hint of anyone being there with him - that is until more footsteps echo around him quietly. By the sound, the person is walking around him and then ultimately stops behind him, yanking off the black bag.

First thing Eren does is take a deep breath to get more oxygen into his brain. Then he squints, searching for the person’s face in the darkness - he almost screams when they lean down and he is met with the ghastly pale face of one of the scariest men alive, the capo of Ackermans, Levi himself.

“Heeeey, Leeeviii,” Eren laughs nervously, bowing his head so he doesn’t have to look at the man’s face, more specifically into his eyes. He could probably kill him with just one look and he doesn’t want to risk anything.

“Jäger - look what the cat dragged in. Heard you’ve been caught trespassing. Any excuse?” Levi walks around him again, sitting on the metal table in front of him before pulling on a small string to turn the light on. Eren wants to shield his eyes, but unfortunately, he is still tied up, so that proves as fruitless and instead, he is forced to squint and turn his head away. After the initial shock is over, he blinks, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

“The KFC Chicken wings are really good,” he supplies, licking his dry lips.He is starving and thirsty and no one has bothered to feed him yet. He only got a drink couple of times but that is about as far as it goes. Levi gives him an unimpressed stare, raising one thin brow.

“That greasy shit? Seriously? You should be thankful my men caught you before you had the chance to eat there,” he hops off the table and walks over to the door, opening it to tell something to the guard standing by the door before returning back to Eren. He looks him up and down, arms crossed over his chest.

“I hope you know that I won’t let you go just like that,” Levi informs him, returning to the door once there is a heavy knock. He opens the door and accepts a water bottle and a paper bag from the man on the other side, returning to the table. He opens the bottle, holding it up to Eren’s lips, tilting it so the prisoner could drink, but he doesn’t and the water spills over his mouth and shirt.

“What? I don’t know if it’s safe to drink, you could have poisoned it!” Eren defends himself after Levi gives him a look.

“Jäger, I am a serial killer, not a fucking monster,” the shorter man replies, rolling his eyes at the brat’s attitude.He puts the bottle to his own lips, taking a generous swig. He then grabs Eren’s hair with one hand, using the one with which he holds the bottle to force Eren’s mouth open before swooping down to connect their mouths, forcing him to drink the water from his own mouth. It catches Eren off-guard and he swallows hurriedly, eyes blown wide open. After all the water is down his throat. That’s when Levi pulls away and Eren splutters cheeks red.

“What the hell was that?!” He samn nearly yells, wiggling in his restraints but that only makes everything worse. The thug gives him another look, shrugging a little. His nonchalance is pissing him off but there is nothing he can do or say, after all, he is at Levi’s mercy here. The man says nothing more, reaching into the paper bag, pulling out a bagel, waving it in front of Eren’s face teasingly and as if on cue, his stomach growls loudly after being starved for what feels like forever.

“You are not going to torture me for this, are you?” Eren gives him a hopeful gaze, pouting his lower lip a little, praying that his puppy eyes are going to work. But they don’t.

“Of course I am. You are going to answer a couple of questions for me. If you play nice, so will I and you are going to get a piece. If you answer incorrectly, a piece for me it is.”

Eren groans at that and weighs his options - should he, or should he not…?  
“I can try...what’s the first question?” 

“Are you a virgin?” Levi asks, face completely blank so Eren can’t tell if he’s fucking with him or not. Instead, he splutters again, face turning crimson at the implications here.

“Wait, wait, wait, what? You can’t just ask this shit like that! And what is it to you, anyway?”

“Jäger. Yes, or no?” The man tears a piece from the bagel, holding it up in front of his face teasingly. Eren whines and looks away, whining in shame.

“Yes,” he eventually admits and that seems to be the right answer because Levi brings the piece towards his mouth. Eren glares at it in disbelief and reddens even more at having to be fed but he opens his mouth, carefully eating the piece.

“Good job. You passed the test.” Eren nearly chokes.That was a fucking test? 

“What?!” he squeaks, swallowing down what’s in his mouth before continuing, “Why would you even ask me that?”

“To make sure you understand what’s going on. And I was curious.”

“You are cruel,” Eren whines, eyeing the rest of the bagel, “but continue. I am starving.”

Levi agrees with that. He is cruel and cold blooded, not to mention a killer but yet here he is, feeding a 20-year.old brat pieces of a bagel mercifully in exchange for information. He lays it on heavy after the first question, demanding answers about his own people but the questions he asks don’t seem to be of any importance - at least to Eren - but in all reality, he is telling him useful snippets of information. He is manipulative like that and no one notices it. Then again, Eren isn’t the sharpest.

Once the bagel is gone, Levi moves to the back, washing his hands in a metal sink mounted to the wall before returning back to Eren, sitting on the table in front of him menacingly.

“This still doesn’t mean that I am going to let you go,” he informs him, watching him with a sharp gaze, ot stepping down. Eren seems a little crestfallen but then again, what did he expect, getting caught like an idiot. He bows his head, licking his lips as he looks up at Levi through his bangs.

“What can I do to convince you to let me go?” He asks, making sure to sound a little seductive with a low, husky voice. At this point he would do anything to get out already, even suck Levi’s dick--

“You know what to do,” comes the response from the boss in front of him and Eren curses himself but he hopes that this will suffice. He braces himself, moving closer with the chair, much to Levi’s amusement, though he doesn’t break his facade, simply watching as Eren struggles a little with opening his pants only with his mouth. This fucking brat is a riot, shit. With a small sigh, he reaches down to help him, pulling his dick out.

“You better do a damn good job and prove your mouth can do other things than talking, Jäger. And don’t forget that your freedom depends on it.”

Well, that does nothing to reassure him, but alright, he’ll take whatever he can. So without further ado, he gets to work, opening his mouth to take the head in, slowly working his mouth and tongue around it, sucking. It seems to be good enough since, in a little while, Levi is completely hard and turned on significantly, although he isn’t about to admit that.

Instead, he moves his hand to place it in Eren’s hair, gripping it a little. He pushes him down, wordlessly telling him to hurry up and get on with it. A little begrudgingly, Eren does, the thought ‘you are doing this for your freedom’ gradually sinking back into his mind as he oddly finds himself enjoying the taste and weight of the man in his mouth as he takes him in, bobbing his head up and down. He feels himself flush at the realisation, involuntarily letting out a small moan around the dick in his mouth. Levi, who has been nearly completely quiet this entire time, raises an eyebrow at that but doesn’t question it, bracing his other hand against the table - it helps him with thrusting his hips up into Eren’s mouth. The boy surprisingly takes it, doubling his efforts to finish Levi off.

It takes about 10 minutes for him to be ready to cum and the only warning he gives Eren is a growled out: ‘Don’t you dare spit it out.’ and that’s exactly how Eren finds himself with a mouthful of cum, looking up at Levi. When no other command comes, he swallows it thickly, scrunching his face up at the taste.

“Disgusting,” Levi growls again, but he is definitely more relaxed and slightly dishevelled. Eren smiles up at him triumphantly and leans back in his chair.

“So how about that freedom?” He teases but before Levi actually says anything he lifts his foot and places it over the bulge in Eren’s pants, pressing hard on it. As quickly as it appears, it is also gone and Levi gets up, grabbing the black fabric bag again, placing it over Eren’s head.

“You could have done better,” the man says, untying Eren from the char, but leaves his hands tied together, grabbing his shoulder roughly as he pushes him alongside. The boy walks a little awkwardly with a boner but follows him nevertheless, a small grin on his lips. It doesn’t disappear even when Levi shoves him into the back of a car roughly.

“Don’t make a mess, I just had the leather seats cleaned,” he warns, getting in the driver’s seat. He floors it, making Eren topple over and struggle to regain his balance for the rest of the ride. When they abruptly stop, Levi gets out and yanks the back door open, ripping the fabric off Eren’s head, quickly slicing the ropes with a small pocket knife. Much to Eren’s delight, he is back in front of his KFC. Levi manhandles him roughly, shoving him out of the car, ready to get in and drive off but Eren catches his wrist and pulls him closer.

“Hey, maybe next time, you can wander into our territory ‘by accident’ and maybe return the favour?” He suggests, wiggling his brows. I response, Levi shoves him away, flipping him off as he disappears in the car.

“In your dreams, Jäger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a little late but it's here, yay.


	8. Day 8: Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s Thanksgiving. Want to skip that long, insulting conversation about how you’re still single? About how your parents really want more grand children? Well, look no further!  
> If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game.   
> I can do these things, at your request:   
> ×Openly hit on other female guests while you act like you don't notice.  
> ×Start instigative discussions about politics and/or religion.   
> ×Propose to you in front of everyone.  
> ×Pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on  
> ×Start an actual, physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for all the neighbours to see.   
> I require no pay but the free meal I will receive as a guest!‘

‘It’s Thanksgiving. Want to skip that long, insulting conversation about how you’re still single? About how your parents really want more grand children? Well, look no further!  
If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game.   
I can do these things, at your request:   
×Openly hit on other female guests while you act like you don't notice.  
×Start instigative discussions about politics and/or religion.   
×Propose to you in front of everyone.  
×Pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on  
×Start an actual, physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for all the neighbours to see.   
I require no pay but the free meal I will receive as a guest!‘

Levi doesn’t know what he’s doing with his life, drunk off his ass on a Friday night, but suddenly the Craigslist ad appeals to him in more way than one. Hanji has invited him over for Thanksgiving and would undoubtedly poke fun at him and label him the world’s most eligible bachelor or some similar bullshit like that. The ad is right there on his screen, laughing at him, not to mention that it features a picture of the guy and damn, he’s hot.

So being the drunk grump that he is, he messages the guy that he’d really need him to face his friends next week. Despite the late hour, the response is nearly immediate and they deal on everything they need to, although the next day, Levi has no idea what he told this mysterious guy and he isn’t sure if he wants to know what he told him in his drunken state. A surge of bravery later, he reads through all the messages, mouth open a little. Okay, he didn’t overshare but he still said some things that he would never ever say sober. This guy better be worth it.

As next week’s Friday rolls around, Levi can’t help the anxiety growing in his chest. What if they get found out and everything is going to turn out even more terrible, what if--- he gets interrupted by a car honking at him so he keeps on driving, nervously playing with his jacket’s lapels. Okay, you are cool Levi, put on your poker face and let’s fucking do this. Sooner than he would like, he parks in front of Hanji’s house, getting out of the car. He is a little early and his fake boyfriend should be here soon - he gave him Hanji’s address. He still has some time to pull himself together. Or so he thinks when someone hugs him from behind. He is ready to turn around and kill this tall motherfucker but then…

“Hi, ‘boyfriend’,” the man laughs in his ear and when Levi turns around, he comes face to face with the man from the ad’s picture but with slightly longer hair, pulled back into a small bun. How cute.

“How did you know it’s me?” Levi cocks his brows at him instead of saying hello. This doesn’t make the man - no, Eren - stop grinning.

“You looked a little lost like you were looking for something, so I knew that must be me you are looking for,” Eren supplies, wrapping his arm around Levi’s narrow waist.

“So. A few things. Call me by my first name. Only mild touching or cheek kisses are allowed unless I say otherwise. Be nice and no starting fights with anyone unless it’s Nile, then kill that cunt. No flirting with others, no matter how hardcore they are trying to get in your pants - that especially applies to Hanji, so just brush them off but don’t let them drag you into a lengthy conversation. Careful with the alcohol and if anyone asks how we met, tell them we bumped into each other at Starbucks. You can make up other stories but for the love of god, stay in character and don’t make it too weird. What you need to know is, that I am 30 and I am a CEO to a large business together with a man named Erwin - you’ll know who it is right away - if anyone asks about anything personal, tell them I wouldn’t be happy if you told them. My favourite colour is black and I like black tea and Asian cuisine. That should be it. Everything clear?”

“Crystal,” Eren nods with a smile, tightening his grip on Levi’s waist. The smaller man sighs and returns the favour.Together, they walk up to the door and Levi is the one who ends up ringing the bell.

“Watch out,” he tells Eren but doesn’t say what for but he soon finds out when the door swings open, revealing an excited person behind it.

“Leiviiii, you came!” They nearly screech and it only gets louder when they notice Eren, “And who is this hunk? Gasp, don’t tell me,” their eyes follow their arms and if the screeching was loud before, then this is a whole new level. 

“GUYS, YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS, LEVI HAS A BOYFRIEND. A BOYFRIEND, I REPEAT!” They laugh and run into the house in a crazed fashion, undoubtedly going to tell everyone who is already present.

“And that’s Hanji to you,” Levi deadpans, stepping into the house. He kicks off his shoes, pushing them next to all the others, gesturing at Eren to follow his example.

“They seem nice,” the other supplies as he struggles with his sneakers, holding onto the wall. Levi snorts at that and crosses his arms across his chest.

“Nice? Yeah, sure. Keep thinking that, kid,” he helpfully supplies, waiting until Eren is done so that they can walk in together.

“Oh, and another important thing. I hate dirt and being dirty, so stay clean,” Eren nods at that and walks in. The people all quiet down and turn towards them. A tall blond man is the first to approach them, greeting Levi before addressing Eren:

“Nice to meet you. Now I see why Levi has never told us about you,” he offers his hand to Eren, shaking it with a decent amount of strength. There is a small ‘What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!’ from Levi somewhere lower and off to the side.

“I am Erwin Smith, we work together,” the blond then adds on, pulling his hand back. Eren smiles at him, wrapping his left arm around Levi’s shoulders.

“Nice to meet you too. Levi has told me you two are CEOs and partners in crime. That’s a big thing and I am impressed. Can’t believe I am dating such an important man,” he jokes, getting a small shove from Levi. Erwin smiles at their interaction, his look soft.

“Maybe you’ll help him come out of his shell. How long have you two been together?”  
Before Levi can reply, Eren is already at it:

“We got together about a month ago but I’ve known him for a while. We ran into each other at Starbucks, literally, I didn’t see him down there---- I’m sorry, Levi, please don’t hit me again.”

Erwin smiles at them again before leaving them to their own antics. It doesn’t last too long, however, seeing as Hanji quickly takes Erwin’s place. Levi can feel his eye twitching. 

Eren makes acquaintance with everyone fairly quickly and gets a little chummy with a couple of people but Levi is pleased when he notices that Nlle and Eren aren’t getting along. No idea why that guy is even there.

The dinner goes surprisingly well and Eren blends with the crowd well. A little too well. During the meal, Levi finds himself looking at him more often than his food and one time even catches himself taking his napkin to clean the man’s mouth in the middle of his speech. It makes everyone stop and look at the two of them but Eren keeps talking something about dogs and advertisement campaigns. Levi hardly listens. 

After that. they all move to the living room where Hanji breaks out the drinks, much to Moblit’s displeasure. Levi feels the need to remind Eren to take it slow and not overdo it but then again, Eren is now arguing with a very drunk Nile, docking himself with his arm around Levi, who finds this amusing. Soon, however, he has to get up and pull Eren away since the man gets a little tipsy and the two of them look like they will fight for real. Yet, as much as he wants to see Neil’s face smashed, he doesn’t need Eren to cause any more trouble. 

He grabs the brunet’s hand, pulling him outside and into the back yard. He shoves him into one of the lounge chairs, taking a seat next to him. 

“Look, I really appreciate you defending me but I can do that myself. That prick just doesn’t know when to stop. I can’t believe he actually has a wife and kids…” he scoffs and pulls out a packet of cigarettes, lighting one hurriedly, immediately taking a long drag. Eren gives him a dazed look, frowning a little.

“You shouldn’t smoke, it’s bad for your health,” he tells him but Levi only gives him a small shrug in return.

“I am going to die one day anyway. I’m just making this entire thing much quicker,” he blows the smoke in Eren’s direction. The drunken man makes a move to reach for the cigarette but Levi holds it out of his reach.

“That’s so pessimistic. Why would you even say that? You are amazing and have really nice friends and…” he goes on but what was previously coherent turns to drunken babble but towards the end it gets a little more eligible again.

“...and please stop smoking,” he finishes his monologue off.

“You are just saying that because you are drunk,” Levi rolls his eyes, tipping his cigarette.

“No, no, I might be drunk but you are really good and I wish you were my boyfriend for real. I would be awesome…” he trails off and then gets up, collapsing over Levi’s legs.

“Please be my boyfriend?” He offers the short man his best puppy eyes, moving to sit in his lap instead. Levi leans away from him, blinking as he reconsiders his options.

“......you know what? I have nothing to lose. Fine, I’ll be your boyfriend for real.”  
Eren’s eyes widen comically at that, his grin following.

“Really? Does that mean I can kiss you now?”

“No, your breath stinks.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“...with a cherry on top?”

“No.”


End file.
